1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, more particularly, to a narrow bezel LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
The basic structure of a prior art LCD is as shown in FIG. 1. A front cover 1 is mainly used for pressing a liquid crystal module 2 so as to prevent the liquid crystal module 2 from separating. With the development of display technology, a width 4 of the front cover 1, which is the width 4 of the front cover 1 on the same lateral side as the liquid crystal module 2, becomes smaller and smaller. However, the front cover 1 must have a certain thickness to maintain its rigidity. Such a thickness is typically between 0.4 and 1 mm. The visual appearance is that the front cover 1 protrudes from a display surface S1 of the liquid crystal module 2 to negatively influence the aesthetic feeling of appearance.
The trend of the liquid crystal display module (LCD module) is to narrow down the front cover 1 as much as possible. Even more, a LCD module without the front cover 1 has come out, and the typical practice to achieve the overall appearance is adapting a trimmed shell. Please refer to FIG. 1 for a side cover 3, various brand marketers differentiate their designs by focusing on altering the appearance of the side cover 3. Hence the overall design idea still lies in the side cover 3, and the prior art ultra-narrow bezel LCD module can not satisfy the demand for a variety of overall appearances.